Icha Icha Temptation
by lemony.club
Summary: Love love scenario from Forbidden Fables, would have taking place somewhere in chapter 8 to chapter 9 of Beauty arc. This scenario is not part of the continuity, thus it has no bearing on the plot line. Pretty much Dark NarutoxKushina. Scenario is completed. Parts are all collected into one chapter.


**Icha Icha Temptation**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

 **Important:** This scenario is fairly dark – depraved even. If you cannot stomach something of the sort due to your mind unable to discern between reality and fiction then you should go read a different scenario as there are plenty with Naruto and Kushina. If you can, enjoy.

* * *

 **=[A Touch of Icha Icha]=  
Temptation**

Ever since he consumed and devoured the corruptive chakra of the Kyuubi along with all of its hatred and malice, he began to detest the principle of morality even though he understood it far more clearly than he had bothered to admit verbally.

To his matured and keened mind, morality was an invisible chain that held him down, preventing him from becoming all he could potentially be. It was nothing more than a weakness, and he had no need for such a weakness. Honestly, morality was like a nosy and annoying parent, telling him what he should do every second of every day, dictating his goal to benefit the world, but truly, what had the world done for him thus far?

It had given him nothing but pain and misery from the day he was born into it. Constantly being loathed and named as a demon for most of his life, he might as well become one. In actual fact, he did become one as nine ominous tendrils flicked and swayed behind him. With literally limitless power now at his fingertips, he could do whatever he pleased, caring not the slightest about the welfare of the world and all those that lived within it. He only cared about himself; about his own happiness and desire, which he had in stride.

"Naruto… please… stop," the red-haired woman in tattered civilian gown said as she struggled to break free from the dozens of Kunai. They had nailed her to the murky wall of the dark chamber in a crucifix manner. She tried to squirm in order to prevent his hands from molesting her body any further. "I'm… your mother. You can't do this."

" **You are not her,** " Naruto responded in a deep and menacing voice. His bloody red slit eyes flickered with annoyance. This woman – an unwanted echo in the back of his mind – claimed to be his deceased mother. That was right before she attacked him with her chakra chains, believing the Kyuubi had taken him over. He would have ignored her, but she dared to inflict an injury upon his person out of some misguided avengement. He couldn't let that go. Those that foolish enough to attack him will feel his retribution.

"I am! I'm Kushina Uzumaki," Kushina implored desperately. "Please believe me, Sochi."

" **Hmm… Okay, I believed you** ," Naruto said nonchalantly. His lewd hands continued their task upon her impressive and slightly visible bosom nonetheless. He really wanted to play with those soft mounds for a little longer. No, he would play with them until he was fully satisfied.

Kushina gaped in surprise. Her son seemed to be contradicting himself. "You do…?"

" **Yes,** " Naruto said as his hand stopped. He looked up at her. A smile plastered upon his face. " **I believe that you believed you are Kushina Uzumaki, or more correctly, I believe you as much as I believed my own clones, who believed they are me."**

"I don't understand…" Kushina uttered questioningly. What he had said was a confusing. She'd thought he said she was like his clone, which was really a temporary copy of the original. A copy would never be able to displace the original.

" **My mother and father had died long ago,** " Naruto said with a headshake. His lips pursed and formed a deep frown. " **No, I should not call them my parents. A parent is someone who took care of their child, guiding him until he would be able to stand on his own. Even if you were the one who gave birth to me, I would not accept you as my mother. My mother along with the sperm donor left me behind at the mercy of the world.** "

Kushina shook her head rapidly. "It was unavoidable, the damn fox –

" **Shut up,** " Naruto snapped at the mention of the fox. He jabbed his finger into her rib, earning a painful gasp. " **You, who had never taken care of me a single day does not deserved to be my mother. I have to struggle through life before I could walk, and now I was able to stand on my own strength, on my own power, without help from anyone, you dare to come to me, asking me to accept you?** "

"I," Kushina uttered. "But I'm… still your mother. I… I…"

" **How many times must I tell you that you are not?** " Naruto pronounced. He then growled in frustration before allowing one of his tails to surge forward and blasted her with a wave of corruptive chakra. She groaned in pain as her form began to distort under the foreign chakra. " **Do you understand what you are now? You are nothing more than a residue that was left by the woman who gave birth to me.** "

Kushina shivered as her physical form became more solid. The evidence was painfully clear. It was like he had said and indicated. A copy of the original was not the original. Even so, she naively thought she was Kushina in form and spirit. No, she was. That was what she believed wholly.

"I love you, Sochi," Kushina said. Her eyes noticed his annoyed glare. "I mean Kushina does. It was the reason why she would place her chakra into you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and removed his hands from the red-haired woman. " **She loves me? Any mother would love their child,"** he snorted.

"I know I couldn't be there for you, but I wished you all the best in life, Sochi," Kushina said and tried to pull her body forward, but the Kunai embedded deep into her limbs and pierced into the concrete wall remained unyielding. The agonizing pain they inflicted upon her body had already numbed. Even if they did not, they pain they had induced were merely physical. It would not able to topple the emotional one. With streaming tears, she then explained the event leading to her death as hastily and clearly as she could.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. Did she – his mother – really sacrifice herself so he could live? He wasn't sure. All he had to go on was this woman's words. No one, including his own godfather, the damn perverted Ero-sennin, had told him about his parents. Why didn't they? But then again, even if they did, what could the knowledge do for him? He had lived on fine without them so even if they appeared right before him, he wouldn't bother to reconcile with them.

" **Enough about her,** " Naruto said with a quick flex of his arm. He turned his back towards the woman before clenching his fist. " **I'm not interest in someone who is dead for years. All I know that she left me alone in this world by myself.** "

"But you're not alone. I am here, Sochi," Kushina called out. "If you let me down, I will show you how much you mean to me."

Naruto arched a brow. He turned around and stared at the woman before using an index finger to scratch his cheek. Did she realize what she just said? Perhaps, she had forgotten that he molested her just under an hour ago. " **You will show me?** "

"Yes," Kushina said without any hesitation.

Nine of his tails surged forwards and pulled out the Kunai, allowing Kushina to fall onto the ground. She panted as she tried to heal herself with the diminishing amount of chakra she had left. She would fade away when it was gone like a distant memory. Once she sufficient healed, she pulled herself up and him into her tight embrace.

"I love you so much, Sochi. I wish I could have live with you, nurture you and guide you. I wish I could have seen the wonderful journey you've taken to become the man you are," Kushina said heartedly. As she continued to state thing that she had regretted for several long minutes, her son just stood there and rolled his eyes.

" **You sure say a lot of thing and show nothing for it,** " Naruto finally said. He broke out of her embrace with little effort. " **Show me your love and I will consider you might be telling the truth.** "

"I cannot in the time I have left," Kushina said despairingly. Her eyes glanced around the chamber with the broken cage, examining each and every corner. What could she do to show her love in the gloomy room of the mindscape, which appear to reflect his mentality?

Naruto flicked her red hair away with a hand and rubbed his fingers across her plum lips. " **There's plenty of time to show how much you love me so do it already.** "

Kushina was confused. "Do it? What do you want me to do?"

" **How about you can start by sucking me off?** "

Kushina thought she must have misunderstood her son before she remembered he had fondled her after he pinned her against the wall. He even stated that morals were for weaklings. She subconsciously cross an arm over her chest and backed away slowly. "I can't… do that. I'm your –

Her words were chocked in her throat as he glared vexingly at her. Even if she was not Kushina Uzumaki – the wife of the Fourth as her son had so blatantly and logically pointed out – she still believed she was his mother, at least in some small part. She could not and would not show her love that way, but what else could she do in the time she had left?

" **So it all was a lie then,** " Naruto said with a frown.

"No, it's not. I will show you in another way, Sochi," Kushina said. "I will –

" **You will fade away before you could do anything of the sort,** " Naruto finished her sentence coldly. " **I thought a woman with such a beautiful red hair would bring me to heaven. Oh well, maybe someone else will.** "

Her eyes twinkled at the mentioning of her hair. There was only one other person that compliment her hair and she loved him dearly. Now, there was one more person, and he was her son. She loved him too, but not in the same way she did with her husband. She wished she could have done more for her son, but sadly, she could not. This was her second chance, but what he asking of her to do was absurd. Still, it was just physical contact, and there would not be any meaning to it.

Biting her lower lips, Kushina mumbled softly. "Just a… small blow job?"

" **Hah?** " Naruto questioned. He rubbed and picked his ears. " **Did you say something, Kaa-san?** " The last word came out quiet sarcastically.

"I said, I will give you a blowjob, Sochi," Kushina uttered in an extreme low tone of voice.

" **You need to speak up because I can't hear anything,** " Naruto said. She repeated it again, but in an even lower tone of voice. He yawned loudly and uncaringly.

"I said I will blow you –ttebane!" Her face immediately flushed with red. She could not believe she had shouted that. Granted, they were the only people in the murky chamber, but it was quite embarrassing, telling her son that she would give him a blowjob to show him her love. What kind of twisted love was that?

" **You've said it yourself,** " Naruto responded with a smirk. He got off the ground and with a single step, he was standing right before her.

"Sochi," Kushina mumbled as she examined his thickened whisker marks, his oddly crimson red eyes and his blond hair with a tint of crimson. Those features were the result of him absorbing and claiming all of the Kyuubi's chakra. Regardless, she thought he would look incredibly manly with her hair color.

" **Are you going just stare at me?** " Naruto asked and gripped her hand. He placed it upon the growing bulge on his pant. " **You made me feel like this for a while now. Now, pull it out and do what you said you would, Kaa-san**."

Kushina was surprise at how hard it was. Did she do that to him? She then reluctantly did as she was told, pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles. His great tool sprang up and almost slapped her across the face when she did.

" **I must say,** " Naruto said with a lecherous grin. " **I can't believe my own mother kneeling in front of my cock, readying to blow me. Dad must be turning in his grave.** "

 **– Temptation –  
Lime (Kushina)**

~ This scene (1k) is no longer available ~

 **– Temptation –**

" **You look pretty hot with cum all over your face and hair, Kaa-san,** " Naruto said with a smile as his fingers rubbed against her sticky red hair. She tried to retort him, but his cum streamed out of her lips when she attempted to do so. " **Swallow it.** "

Kushina closed her mouth again and swallowed the creamy batter it held within, trying her best not to express any delight at its rich taste. It was almost addictive to the point that she wanted to scoop the sticky white pool off the floor to refill her mouth. "Is this enough… Sochi?"

" **No, it is not, Kaa-san,** " Naruto said as he pushed his mother against the floor. His cock still retained his hardness. " **Didn't I say I will stop when I poured it all down your throat? I won't do it until I fuck every hole you have.** "

Her clothing was slashed apart by his hand, revealing her incredibly impressive globs that he had fondled before. He promised his throbbing cock that it will be allowed to travel back and forth between the soft valleys later. For now, it should pierce through her depth, filling his mother's womb with his seeds.

"That's… no… stop, we can't…" Kushina uttered as her hands gripped shakily against his shoulder. Why can't she find any strength in them? Was it because she was exhausted or was it because deep down, she wanted to taste the rich reward once more?

" **You don't seem to be fighting me very well, Kaa-san.** " Naruto chuckled amusingly as his thickened cock was sliding up and down her naked stomach before it pressed against her lower fold.

"I will take it in my mouth again… Sochi, please don't do this…" Kushina beseeched.

" **Don't worry, you will,** " Naruto said as he sank slowly into his mother, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. " **I have plenty with your name on it.** "

 **– Temptation –  
Lemon (Kushina)**

~ This scene (2k) is no longer available ~

 **– Temptation –**

" **Tired already?** " Naruto questioned as tapped his mother, who only moaned in response. He rolled his eyes before pulling himself off the sticky and slippery puddle beneath him. His cock dislodged itself from his mother's completely used cunt as he stood upright. His tails then held his mother up in the air.

Kushina panted tiringly and exhaustingly as she noted the still hardened and erected cock. "Let… met have a rest…" Her vision was fading rapidly as if she was about to fade away.

" **Fine,** " Naruto said before he lowered his mother to the ground. He turned her entire body away from him and was about to place her down completely, but he paused as his eyes examined her shapely rear end. Each of her butt cheeks was plastered with a hand print. He chuckled as he looked his hand before giving a light slap upon one of her buttocks.

Kushina gasped and moaned in her haziness with each slap. After a playful few, her eyes were forcibly snapped open. She cocked her head around, but unable to see her son gripping his dick and pressing its swollen head between the soft fissure of her ass. "Wait, not there!"

" **Telling me not to only make me want to do it more,** " Naruto responded as he pushed his hip forward and embedded several inches of his throbbing shaft into his mother. He couldn't help but grunted at the incredibly tightness of her anus. " **Oh fuck… this is a lot tighter than your pussy, Kaa-san. It's like you never used it before. Are you a virgin here? Lucky!** "

"Pull it out, pull it out!" Kushina begged desperately and frightfully, but her request fell on deaf ears. Her body arched backward reflexively as the entire length of his thick rod rammed straight into her rectum from behind. "Ahhhhh! Ah!"

 **– Temptation –  
Lemon (Kushina)**

~ This scene (1k) is no longer available ~

 **– Temptation –**

Kushina Uzumaki was completely drenched in her son's spunk, and if there were some parts of her body remained untainted, they were when her son removed his chakra tailed bounded around her arms and legs, letting her fall against the sticky layer of cum spreading out across the ground, allowing her to soak in the stuff. She panted heavily as she felt herself began to fade. She could see through her hands even if only a little.

" **Looks like you're running out of chakra soon, Kaa-san,** " Naruto said as he crouched down. His cock was only semi-limped. Seeing a woman, who had taken on the perfect appearance and memory of his deceased mother, lying face-down against a pool of cum, was arousing for more than one reason.

Kushina was shaken at the prospect of losing all her chakra. If what her son had told her was true then she wasn't really Kushina Uzumaki, but a mere echo of the woman. Swallowing whatever lump in her throat, she asked: "what… will happen… to me, Sochi?"

 **"Hmmm… since you're only made of my mother's chakra,"** Naruto said, **"you will simply cease to exist like a discarded memory. Disappear forever, and if there is something for you afterward, it would only be endless darkness. A fate worse than death I suppose.** "

"No… I don't want… to. I don't want to… disappear," Kushina whimpered. She gasped for air, trying to pull her head up. As her body became more and more transparent as time passed, her strength left her body completely. "Help… me, Sochi. Please…"

" **Who are you?** " Naruto asked, seemingly ignoring her plight. Even if he did care, he showed no such emotion on his features. He was hardened. Hatred incarnated. Malice personified, and such emotions had no place with him.

"… I'm… Kushina," Kushina answered slowly.

" **No, you're not,** " Naruto responded. " **That's the person you came from. As much you want to be her, you are not her.** "

"Then I don't… know," Kushina mumbled. "I don't know… who am I? Please tell me… Naruto."

" **You already know who you are,** " Naruto said as he placed a finger into the pool of cum and gathered a thick layer upon his fingertip. He tapped her lips with the same finger, smearing it.

"I am… yours," Kushina said as she licked it. "I'm yours, Sochi."

" **Yes, you are, and I won't abandon those that are mine,** " Naruto responded with a smile as nine of his tails wrapped around her body. They began to glow crimson, pumping her full of corruptive chakra. " **It is a good thing that I noticed your chakra is aligned with my own. Perhaps, I should thank our clan for being the only one that could seal the Kyuubi."**

"Ahhhh," Kushina screamed as she felt she was being burnt alive. Her arms and legs tensed up as she balled her hands, clenching them tightly as red fissure line spread over her skin. Her eyes widened as they became a deep shade of red. It took almost a minute for the agonizing pain to fade and she was allowed to fall back onto the ground.

"Can you let me down gently... Soch… Naruto," Kushina said, remembering that she was not really his mother. Even with her returning strength, she shakily pulled herself and lifted her head, coming face to face with his shaft. It was fully erected.

" **Since you have my mother's memory, you can call me Sochi if you wish, and I will call Kaa-san in return,** " Naruto said, " **but remember what our relationship is. Now, clean me.** "

"Yes, Sochi," Kushina responded as she opened her mouth and took her son into her mouth.

 **– Temptation –  
Lime (Kushina)**

~ This scene (1.6k) is no longer available ~

 **– Temptation –**

While her hands smeared his cum over her chest and breasts, she held her son's gracious reward in her puffy mouth, twirling her tongue in the thick and rich pool, allowing the pungent seeds to roll over and registered on all of her taste-buds. Her finger stroked her throat as she swallowed, letting it joined the masses in her stomach. "Delicious, Sochi. May I please have more?"

" **Er…?** " Naruto could only utter as he stared at the red-haired woman, who was covered from head to toe in his doing. It took a couple of seconds for him to grin broad, his hand stroked his cock as it jerked and throbbed, his charka flooded his body and spiraled into his balls, forcing they factory they housed to produce more seeds. He did say he had plenty of cum with her name on it. " **Sure, Kaa-san. I have gallons just for you."**

 **– Temptation –**

"Sochi," Kushina said as she seated amidst in a field of roses she had imagined. It was a rare occasion to enjoy the serene view instead being fucked to the point of utter physical exhaustion. If it wasn't for his potent chakra flowing through her body, she would not be able to continue to exist let alone could last long enough to satisfy him.

" **Hmmm… what is it? Kaa-san,** " Naruto asked as he picked some of the roses.

Kushina looked up at her son from her lower position. She could see his features clearly now without the obscuring darkness of the sewer. They were quiet manly. "How come you're always in here with me?"

" **That's because I enjoyed your company, Kaa-san,** " Naruto responded with a smile as he bundled the roses together into a bouquet. He crouched down and offered it to his mother.

"As do I, Sochi," Kushina said as she took the bouquet in earnest. She held it closer to her chest, letting them brushed against her naked breasts, before continuing. "But don't you have things to do in the real world?"

" **The real world,** " Naruto cited as he returned to full height and looked beyond the landscape. He didn't understand why such a simple tranquility could manage to quell his raging and rebellious heart. It was the first time he had ever felt contended. " **Kaa-san. Do you wish to see your son?** "

Kushina blinked. "Forgive me, Sochi, but I don't understand…"

" **You wouldn't, would you?** " Naruto said as he turned to face her. He then smiled. " **I will be honest with you, Kaa-san. There are two of us… two Naruto. I supposed that he, who in control of the body is the real one, your so called son, and as for me… even now, I really do not know what I am exactly. I had always assumed I am the manifestation of the resentment he had felt during his isolation, but now, I don't really know.** "

The revelation was surprising, but wasn't completely shocking. Kushina looked at him for only a brief moment before gripping his hand. "You are my son, my lover, my master. Is there more you needed to be?"

Naruto looked at his mother and arched over to give her a passionate kiss. " **No, I do not, Kaa-san,** " he assured before his one of his hands fondled her breasts, causing her to lustfully moan, exhaling heated breath against his lips. " **And since you did not answer my question, I'm going to punish you until you do.** "

"Yes, punish me, Sochi," Kushina moaned as she wrapped her fingers around the growing bulge upon his pant, playing with his balls through the tight fabric. Would she answer him and let this heavenly feeling vanished? The answer was far too obvious, and in contrast, her son would never bother to leave her side as he was contended with everything he had.

 **– End of Scenario –**

* * *

"Turn that shit off, you idiot," Naruto shouted as he tried to kick the miniature fox off the table. In doing so, many books shuffled on the table. One even managed to knock off the one that was on the pedestal, causing the screen to flicker.

"Chillax, you live longer," Kurama advised sarcastically while flipping acrobatically in the air in order to avoid the blond's assault.

"Chillax!? What you mean live longer!? We are already immortal!" Naruto snorted and teleported next to the fox, who was running around on the ceiling.

"Immortality plus 1," Kurama said, "and it's not like it's you banging her so why do you care?"

"I care because it's my mum, you damn pervert!" Naruto stomped the miniature Kyuubi, who fought back by sending him into the wall with a single tail.

"Even if that Kushina Uzumaki is the one who gave birth to you, she's no longer your mum the moment you died and resurrected as a Celestial Spirit. Your mortal body is no longer of any concern," Kurama reminded, "and it's not like she could give birth to a spirit, you know."

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of the hole in the wall. The wall reconstructed itself, fixing the humanoid hole, in a fraction of a second. "If she hasn't tried, how you know she can't?"

"Are we seriously going to debate this again?" Kurama retorted. "A mortal cannot give birth to a spirit no matter what. Didn't you screw enough people to know that? Isn't that the whole point of ascending your lovers to celestial being so you could have celestial children with them?"

"Tsk," Naruto responded and brushed off the dirt off his robe. Kurama was right about that part. Any children he had would not be of his own kind – celestial beings. For them to be born as celestial being, hence with all the powers they should have, their mother had to become one. That meant she would have to cast away her mortality and all things that associated with it. It was hard to ask anyone to do so.

By the table, Harry was watching the duo, Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama, dished it out – physically or verbally – for a moment before returning his attention back to the circular screen, reading the narration and watching the picture came to life. "Dreamscape…?"

 **– End –**

* * *

This scenario is completed on June of 2015. All the parts has been collected and combined into a single straight forward chapter (one-shot). I appreciated all of your dedications and supports in the written feedbacks and reviews during its original serialization. The lemon and lime are removed as of July 12, 2015. If you are a dedicated fan during its original run, you may request the unmodified version for safe keeping.

It is noted as chapter 2 of A Touch of Icha Icha (Icha Icha Omnibus). Next chapter is titled as **_Icha Icha Dreamscape_** (NarutoxKushina).


End file.
